A Girl Like Me
by Skylight26
Summary: When a strange girl that was born from the Infinity Core comes to Earth to save the bakugan from Naga, she starts falling for a certain ninja. What will happen? ShunxOc MasqueradexOC slight DanxOc set in the first season. NEW AND IMPROVED FROM QUIZILLA!
1. Family and Enemies

**Ok, so this is my old story from Quizilla! I'm inlove with this one cuz well...I love it! You can find the original story on Quizilla, my username was stargirl26. I still go on sometimes but I'm updating on here now, I'm not really doing anything besides messaging and reading on there. All of my new and improved stories are now on here! So, I hope you like it! Stuff maybe different from the original but that's why its called new and improved!**

**Oh, and I do not own Bakugan! **

**I only own Cali, Zora, Seiya, Macy, and Alex and their bakugan.**

**Darci, Hoshi, Rose, Goldie, and their bakugan ****all belong to my old friends on Quizilla!**

**

* * *

**

I don't know how other Bakugan are born but I definitely know how I was...

12 years ago for the first time in-I don't know how long-the Infinity Core and the Silent Core joined for only a short period of time, it was called the Perfect Core. It was only like about a minute or two but that was enough to send an alert to all of Vestroia. All of them gathered to see what was happening and the light from the two cores almost blinded them all.

The strange light soon faded and the cores returned to how they were before: separated. The only thing strange was that there was now a small light blue-haired baby.

Yep, you guessed it. That's me. The bakugan didn't know what to do with me or exactly what I was for that matter. But, after awhile and a lot of arguments it was decided that I would stay in Vestroia and be raised as one of them.

But then another argument came up: my name. None of them wanted to just keep calling me 'it' or 'her' but none of them could agree on a name. Finally, Drago and Wavern came up with 'Calissa' and they all liked it so that was what I was called from then on. About a week later Preyas got tired of saying my full name and started calling me 'Cali' and it caught on to everyone.

So everything has been going great for 12 years and all of the bakugan have become my family. Drago my dad, Wavern, Tigrerra, and Skyress my moms, Preyas my older brother and cook, Gorem my sweet older brother, Hydranoid my older brother to, and Zora my best friend, sister, and partner in crime.

All of them are my main family and the ones who raised me like their own. I spend about a few weeks in one world of Vestroia at a time and visit them all.

I grew up to be a rather petite girl, reaching only about 4'6, with deep lavender eyes that are almost always wide with curiosity and excitement and sky blue hair that you can only see when in the morning or late afternoon. It goes down to my hips while I have a creamy complexion, thick, dark eyelashes, full, pink lips, and just overall, a real heartbreaker; The type of natural beauty that people would kill for. But it meant nothing to me because looks and love were the last things on my mind.

* * *

My story begins in the Pyrus world where I was playing around with Drago, when Naga (aka the weird creepy dragon that dares to call himself Wavern's brother, ugh!) barged in and decided to try and rule Vestroia. Ha! I don't think so. Anyways, let's stop talking and begin...

Drago and I were talking and running around, well I was running and jumping around and he was watching me. Then I saw Naga heading straight for us and then suddenly I knew what he was after. I don't know how but I did.

"Cali, get behind me and out of sight. Let me deal with Naga." Drago told me.

For once I listened and kept quiet. I climbed onto his back and held on keeping my head down so I couldn't be seen. Then I heard shouting.

"Naga! Wait!" Drago shouted getting into the former mentioned bakugan's way.

"Out of my way Drago." Naga replied coldly.

"Way are you so obsessed with gaining all this power, Naga. You know it will only lead to your ultimate destruction." Drago reasoned.

"Silence! You have no idea of what we feel inside. You know nothing of our world." Naga argued.

"I suspect you were behind the human they call Michael." Drago said, "What I'd like to know is: Where did you find him?"

"Hehahahaha do you know what this is?" Naga laughed/asked holding up a strange card.

Drago growled for some reason and Naga suddenly threw the card and a portal opened.

"A portal?" Drago asked.

"Yes!" Naga yelled flying into the portal, "It leads to the source of the power!"

"But to where?" Drago asked his eyes wide as the portal closed.

"A dimension of Vestroia!" I heard Naga yell back.

"But what dimension?" I finally asked, coming out of my hiding spot and staring at the spot where the portal had just been.

"I don't know, and I don't think it's anything good, Cali..." Drago said solemnly.

* * *

**K, that was my first chapter of my new fanfic! Hope you like it and sorry if it's boring but it will get better, I promise! I just needed to get her life story out first. Anyways, the next chapter will be up and the brawlers will be in it, yay! R&R please!**


	2. Where am I?

**Ok, so here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! I do not own Bakugan!**

* * *

Drago and I were wondering where Naga was and what he meant when suddenly there was a sorta of pulsating energy coming from somewhere ahead and pushing at us.

"What's...happening?" Drago asked while trying to keep us in place.

"Drago, do you think it's Naga who's doing this?" I asked, holding onto him to stay on.

"Yes, it must be his doing!" Drago said as the Pyrus world started to dissolve from the top down.

Then a Darkus bakugan showed up and headed straight for us. Drago leaped out of the way with me still on his back while the darkus bakugan got up.

"What's a darkus bakugan doing in pyrus space!" I asked now really freaked out as he head for us again and we dodged and he turned around and tackled Drago.

"Ah!" Drago yelled in surprise.

"Drago!" I yelled. Before I knew it they had started fighting and I was holding on for dear life.

Then something beyond weird happened. Drago and the darkus bakugan started glowing brightly and disappeared. Obviously, I ended up falling on my butt.

"Ow! What the-?" I yelled both scared and mad that Drago was gone and that I had just fallen on my butt.

I looked around and saw that I wasn't in Pyrus space anymore. I didn't know where I was. But I did see two other bakugan fighting on some weird oversized card that looked like the one Naga had. The bakugan were pyrus and darkus to but to make things weirder, I saw this boy with brown hair and red eyes, who was around my age, wearing pyrus colors.

And to my other side I saw an oversized boy with a hat on yelling at the brunette.

The brunette was holding a card that looked like the one Naga had and then it started glowing.

"What's happening?" I heard him yell.

Then the big card-like thing glowed and then Drago and the darkus bakugan he was fighting appeared on it still fighting.

"You must come to your senses." Drago told him.

The brunette started looking around and asked, "What the-? Who said that? Huh? Was it you?" he asked looking up at Drago.

Drago ignored him and continued trying to reason with the darkus bakugan, "Fear-River, snap out of it! The negative energies of the Silent Core have taken over your power of reason."

"My ears aren't playing tricks on me." Brunette said.

"His power is building!" Drago exclaimed kicking him away, "Boosted Dragon!" he yelled using his attack. Then everything disappeared and the background changed, and Drago and the other bakugan were gone to. I was alone with these two guys, wait make that three, in some weird place I've never even heard about before.

The new little boy was yelling at the boy in the hat who was crying and the Brunette was just standing there looking at something in his hand in wonder. I cautiously stood up and walked towards the brunette.

"Umm, excuse me but who are you?" I finally asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Huh? Oh, my names Dan." Dan answered.

"Ok, um where am I?" I asked looking around before turning back to the boy.

"Bay Town, why?" Dan answered.

"Because I have no idea where I am." I answered laughing nervously.

"Are you new here?" Dan asked curiously, "Oh and what's your name, I forgot to ask, sorry about that."

"My names Cali, and yeah let's just say that I have no idea where I am and how I got here." I said biting my lower lip.

"Well do you have any place to stay?" Dan asked.

"Um no, not really."I admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Haha, well you can stay at my place then! Do you know how to play Bakugan?" He asked.

"Thanks! And um no, I don't know how." I said truthfully.

"Really? Well you know what? I'm going to teach you! Should be a real honor because you're going to be learning from a professional!" Dan declared, pumping a fist in the air.

Oh, now it's making sense! Naga must have absorbed the Silent Core and it caused all of this mess! And bakugan seems to be a game to them. They have no idea, but I really like Dan he's nice and I don't want to get him involved in my mess. Guess I'll play along for awhile until I find a bakugan I know...That is if they can actually talk. Crap, I'm so screwed.

"Haha that's great! I can't wait, Dan!" I said grinning brightly.

"Awesome! But first let's get to my place so we can get something to eat!" he said and we started walking off laughing and getting to know each other.

* * *

~At Dan's house~

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Dan yelled and he took off his shoes while I just followed suit. Maybe it's the custom here. How confusing. And to make this worse, I have no idea about anything in this world. I am so dead. How in the hell am I supposed to do this?

"Hey Dan, I see you brought a friend over." A woman said, coming through a doorway. She looks a lot like Dan. She was almost as tall as he is and has short brown hair.

"Hey! My name's Cali, nice to meet you!" I said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, too! Obviously I'm Dan's mom and this is his dad, now!" Mrs. Kuso said, with a warm smile and gesturing to her husband, who was just coming out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hands and grinning at his son.

"Hello, nice to see that Dan's finally brought a girlfriend home." Mr. Kuso said with a wide grin.

"Mom! Dad!" Dan yelled clearly embarassed.

"What?" They asked, clueless.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend! And she needs a place to stay, so can she stay here?" Dan asked, still a little red.

"Oh, of course, dear! We'd love for you to stay! How long is it going to be?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure…" I said nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, well, you stay for as long as you like, alright?" Mrs. Kuso said and gave me a hug.

"Hey Cali, I want you to meet my friends!" Dan shouted when we had gotten past his parents.

He was embarrassed by them but I didn't see why. He was lucky to have them and they were great, but I know he loves them.

"Hold on Dan I'm changing!" I yelled back, putting on a large T-shirt that Mrs. Kuso let me borrow.

"Well, hurry up! Geez why do you take so long just to change!" Dan yelled back.

"Because I want to!" I yelled back.

It had only been a few hours and Dan and I were like brother and sister. Wow. I finally got out and headed to Dan's room where he was talking with his friends online.

I pulled out a pendant that I had found when I was five. It for some reason, changed colors according to my mood. Right now it was But for right now, I have to worry about Dan's friends and fitting into this strange new world I'm in. I just hope Dan's friends are as friendly and accepting as he is.

* * *

**Ok, I have to stop there but next time we meet the rest of the brawlers and Cali finds Drago. Rate and message please!**


	3. What the heck is school!

**Hope you liked that last chapter! In this chapter, Cali meets Runo, Julie, Marucho, and Alice. Please R & R! I do not own bakugan!**

* * *

I walked into Dan's room listening/singing/dancing to a thing Dan told me was called an I-pod. It was great because it can store so many songs on here! I pretty much _live _for music. It speaks to me and even has an effect on my mood but it usually reflects on how really I feel. Right now I was listening to a song called 'A Girl Like Me' by someone called Rihanna. Sounds pretty cool to me.

_Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say  
Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though there disguise  
Makes me wonder why  
When the whole worlds turnin left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me

Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me  
Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go  
I can't wait no more  
So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you  
Want to take a chance  
On something real

`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me

Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight  
Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight

When the whole world's turnin left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside

`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me 

When I finished I had gotten into Dan's room and he was sitting there waiting for me by his computer.

"Hey Cali it's about time you finally got here." Dan complained jokingly.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to his.

"Shut up Dan, I've never had an I-pod." I said finally, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dan, who's that?" A blue-haired girl demanded. She has light blue hair with green eyes.

"Oh this is Cali; I met her at the park after my brawl. I'm also gonna teach her how brawl since she never learned how to!" Dan declared standing up and posing.

"Yeah right! You? Teach her? Very unlikely if you ask me." Blue-haired girl retorted crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Actually he is." I said laughing at the end.

"Really? Wow, I would've never guessed. By the way my names Marucho" A blonde-haired kid said.

"Oh Danny you're the greatest! Giving tips to this sweet girl! Oh, I could just kiss you!" A silver-haired girl squealed.

"Ugh Julie! You're getting the camera all foggy!" Dan complained falling backwards in his seat.

"Hahahaha looks like you've got a fangirl here, Danny." I laughed.

"Haha, don't worry she does this a lot. I'm Alice, by the way, nice to meet you." Alice said with a kind smile. I could tell she was sincere and a real gentle person. She has orange hair and brown eyes.

"Da-an! I'm going shopping! Do you and Cali need anything?" Dan's mom called.

"No mom we're fine!" Dan shouted back.

"So I now know Alice, Marucho, and Julie's name but what about yours?" I asked the blue-haired girl, who looked at me surprised for a second.

"Oh, sorry my names Runo and I'm a Haos brawler." Runo apologized, introducing herself.

"It's alright. So what's up?" I asked.

"What's up is that I think my bakugan talked." Dan said.

"No way! You too?" Runo asked.

"Huh? What'dya mean." Dan asked confused.

"You should log onto the bakugan site. It's what everyone's talking about Dan." Julie said.

He did and everyone on there was saying that their bakugan talked.

_'So they _can_ talk. Well that makes things a little easier. But what I need to worry about now is...where do I start looking?' I thought to myself trying to think of all the possible places to look._

"Cali? Cali? Earth to Cali! Cali!" Dan shouted.

"Gah!" I yelled falling off the seat and landing on my butt again.

"Geez you kinda spaced out there. You ok?" Dan asked concerned.

"Yea, sure. Yea I'm fine. So what'd I miss?" I said getting up and sitting down again.

"Since before you spaced out a minute ago, nothing at all." Runo said shrugging.

"Hey guys I gotta go." Alice said and logged off.

Soon everyone else logged off and Dan and I were watching movies. I had convinced Dan to let us watch _The Little Mermaid_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ because it was either that or go to bed early and neither of us wanted to do that. Plus, I've never even heard of it and I want to learn as much of this world to blend in as I possibly can.

I immediately fell in love with the movies. I loved the music and everything while Dan was groaning and complaining the whole time.

When it was over Dan decided to give me a welcoming gift.

"C'mon Dan!" I groaned, "Just tell me what it is already!"

"I can't it won't be a surprise then!" Dan yelled. He was dragging me upstairs into his room.

"Ok, well I was thinking that since you didn't have a bakugan and you kinda need one to play I-well-I wanted to give you this to kinda welcome you here." Dan said and put a darkus bakugan in my hands.

"Really? Dan thanks! Yay yay yay! Now I can actually brawl!" I screamed jumping up and down and hugging him.

"Ok ok just calm down geez!" He yelled back, laughing.

We heard the door shut and, "Dan! Cali! I'm back!" yelled Dan's mom.

"Hey mom what'dya get?" Dan asked coming down with me following.

"Well since Cali didn't have anything to wear and she's going to be going to school tomorrow with you I noticed that she doesn't have any clothes to wear! So I got you clothes for you to wear until we can go shopping together. Here you go! I guessed your size just let me know if they don't fit, ok?" She asked, handing me the bags.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Kuso! I'll go try them on." I said going to the guest room where I was staying.

_'What the heck is school?' _I wondered.

I tried all of the outfits on and surprisingly it all fit. Then...

"They look great, Cali."

I looked up shocked. That voice was familiar. As in very familiar.

"Did she even hear you Drago?"

"Of course she did Zora, she's not deaf!"

"Drago? Zora?" I asked turning around and seeing them in ball form on the dresser.

"Yes, it's us now are you gonna stand there forever or what?" Zora asked impatiently.

"Yay! I found you guys yayayayayayayay!" I shouted jumping up and down doing a weird dance.

It continued like this for about 10 more minutes then 5 more minutes of us talking about what to do now. We all decided that Drago would tell Dan about Vestroia and I would continue to learn how to play just in case. And Zora would be my partner which there was no disagreement on then we talked about this so called 'school'. It didn't sound very friendly and I wasn't too happy about going. But after many arguments it was decided that I would go anyway. Then Mrs. Kuso told us to go to bed and I gave Drago back to Dan, who had been looking for him frantically.

As I lay there I thought, '_Hope this all turns out ok.'__  
_  
And I turned over and fell asleep...

* * *

**Sorry have to end it there! R & R please! Anyways the next one will be up soon! By the way, Cali's outfit is a black skirt that goes down to midthigh, a black , off the shoulder studded straps and another pair of straps that act as regular straps and are studded to, tank top with a pink one underneath and is slightly longer than the black tank (it goes about an inch above her belly button), a black belt and a black choker, her pendant, black fingerless gloves that go to the middle of the top parts of her arms (a few inches below her shoulder), and some black boots.**


	4. Ninja Boy & his bakugan! Wait, Skyress?

**Don't own Bakugan! Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**I only own Cali, Zora, Seiya, Macy, and Alex and their bakugan.**

**Darci, Hoshi, Rose, Goldie, and their bakugan ****all belong to my old friends on Quizilla!**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon! Why did we have to get up this early!" I moaned the next morning.

"Because school starts at 8 o'clock in the morning, that's why! And you shouldn't be complaining you're the one on my back!" Dan protested.

It's true. After about a few minutes of walking I jumped onto his back and he was now giving a piggy back ride!

"Hey don't blame me! Blame this school! I'm not exactly a morning person you know!" I argued.

"Yea yea yea, we're here anyways." Dan dismissed.

I noticed that people were looking at us strangely. Well, at _me _mostly. Then I heard stuff like:

"Who's that chick on Dan's back?"

"She's hot!"

"I wonder if she's dating him."

"If not then I call dibs!"

I was confused about all that but didn't let it bother me. My motto: never pay attention to what other people say about you. That and a whole lot of other mottos that I don't feel like explaining right now.

And that's what I did. Dan and I stopped at the office and I got off his back so I could talk about my schedule and junk. And then when we were done we walked to class and Dan was showing everyone Drago and trying to get him to talk.

"Wow he thinks we're some toy." Zora commented, shaking her head like Dan was a lost cause.

"Yea well he doesn't know the truth yet, remember?" I asked sweat-dropping.

"You think we should help him out?" Zora asked as Dan was now begging the other students for their notes cuz he didn't do his homework. Then...

"Did you children not hear the bell ring!" A scary looking lady asked slamming the door open. I let out a small squeak and hurried to a random empty desk in the back.

Immediately everyone rushed to their seats and Drago fell while Dan was chasing him. Then the mean teacher yelled at him and gave him a detention. Blah blah blah blah blah blah geez school is waaaaay boring.

Finally it ended.

Today me and Dan were going to the park so he could teach me how to play bakugan.

It was pretty basic. Throw the bakugan, power them up with abilities, get your g's above so you can win, and all that. We practiced for awhile and pretty soon I got the hang of it. So then we came back and guess what? This dude named Masquerade beat Runo and took her bakugan! So Dan challenged him and all I know is that it was a draw cuz Masquerade spared him.

Author: Ok, I'm going to do a timeskip that was why I kinda skimmed through all that but I want to get Shun in and Cali's secret revealed. Sorry if you don't like it!

Again, Masquerade had sent a second rate bakugan player and Dan had once again beaten him but then...he collapsed.

"Dan, are you alright?" I asked when he had finally got up. We were at his house and in his room and it was around 5 in the evening and the sun was setting.

"Yea... Man that was way up there on the freaky scale. I remember beating the dude but after that it's a total blank." Dan said resting an arm on his forehead.

"Oh that was so hilarious Dan, the way that wannabe brawler ran with his tail between his legs." Marucho said smiling and laughing a little.

"Well it is kinda funny." Runo said turning around to face us since she was at the foot of Dan's bed and facing the wall, "It is kinda your own fault though."

"I knew this would turn into a snooze fest! I'm just lucky that Drago was tough enough to take that chump out when he did!" Dan yelled sitting up.

"According to my data we'll face much stronger opponents. I might suggest our strategy should reflect in any of our future battles." Marucho butted in.

"In English please, Maru?" I asked looking at the small blonde sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Meaning that a bakugan is at its peak when all of its attributes are in perfect alignment." Marucho explained, "Dan's bakugan is Drago, and it's a Pyrus, fire attribute. Yours is a Darkus, the dark attribute. Runo's is Haos, the light attribute. And my Preyas is classified as an Aquos, water attribute. But the problem is combined we don't have enough attributes to fight at full power."

"Add on Julie's Subtearra, the earth attribute." Dan said catching on.

"That means we're one short: Ventus, the wind attribute." Runo said.

"Hey! Guess who has Ventus?" Marucho asked excited for some reason.

"Shun!" Dan realized.

_'Who's Shun?' I thought confused.  
_  
"Correct Dan. Masquerade is stronger than us. I suggest we align ourselves with Shun to increase our power and defeat Masquerade." Marucho said.

"Who's Shun?" I asked, but they ignored me.

"Well that great! With Shun on our team we're a force to be reckoned with. No one will come even close to beating us. Not to mention Shun's a real hunk!" Runo said not hearing me.

"This is the most impeccable arrangement I think we've ever engineered!" Marucho said excitedly, "What do you think Dan?"

"No!" Dan said getting angry all of a sudden.

"But Dan we need all the help we can get!" Runo protested.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous Dan?" I teased.

"I am not! Besides I don't need anybody's help! Not even yours Runo!" Dan yelled getting under the covers again and remaining silent.

"Whoa, sounds like _someone_ has a grudge." I said sarcastically.

"Yep. He's jealous." Runo deadpanned.

* * *

"Guys, Dan won't be happy when he finds out what we're doing he's going to be sooo mad." Marucho said.

We were on Marucho's private plane heading for Shun's house. Before I had left Dan talked to me about his and Shun's old friendship. It was bugging me to know what had happened to make Shun distance himself from them. Dan is still hurt about it but he doesn't want to show it. From what he said it seems like they were really good friends.

"Relax Marucho!" I heard Runo say, "We have to ask Shun to help us! Trust me Dan will thank us!"

"I hope so..." Marucho replied.

"I wonder why Dan is so dead set against Shun." Runo said.

"I have no idea did they have a fight or something?" I asked. Oh yeah, Dan told me not to tell _anyone about it._

"No I don't think so..." Runo said, "I remember when they used to be the best of buds! They were even the ones who came up with all the bakugan rules."

"Wow! That's _almost_ interesting." Preyas said.

"Call me crazy but I thought for sure that Dan would want hook up with Shun again." Runo said.

"Look guys! I believe that's Shun's house down there." Marucho said looking out the window.

"Wha?" Runo and I gasped.

"According to my research: Shun's family owns the largest estate west of Bay City." Marucho said.

"Wow, including you Maru?" I asked shocked. I thought that _no one_ could beat out Marucho's family, money wise.

"Yep including me." Marucho said.

"Bucks _and_ good looks. _Hel-lo_ Shun!" Runo said in a really girly voice.

"Um, I have no idea what he looks like so, um, I can't really say anything except that he comes from money." I said laughing at the blue-haired girl.

"Guys we're here on _business_. Besides what if Shun says he's not interested in joining us. Our whole mission would be a failure and _worse_ we could lose our bakugan!" Marucho said.

"Quit being such a worry wart! Now let's get this over with." Runo scolded lightly and then turning to the doors yelled, "Hey Shun!"

Immediately the doors swung open in that creepy scary movie kinda way.

"That was fast." I remarked a little creeped out.

Then we got to the door and it was...wow. We opened it there was a long hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"I wouldn't wannabe the one to vacuum this place." Runo said walking in.

_'What's a vacuum?'_ I thought to myself but followed them.

"You think anyone's at home?" Marucho asked.

"No clue." Runo said, "But let's keep going."

"This place reminds me of your house Marucho. One big over-sized mansion with not enough bathrooms." I teased.

Then Runo tripped a wire and a ton of wooden pole thingies came out of the walls and tried to crush us!

"Let's get out of here!" Runo yelled and we all ran forward dodging the poles.

But then...a trap door opened but then we jumped over it and landed on the other side but...a net flew down and caught us. This was not our day.

"This house is one big booby-trap!" Marucho said while we struggled to get out.

"You can say that again!" Runo said.

"Hahahahaha well what do we have here? A couple of snoopy little kids who have the _gall_ to break into my house, eh? If you three little whipper snappers think you're smarter than me then you've got another thing coming." An old man said. We looked up and saw a funny looking old man in a dark olive green robe-ish thing. It looks like an over-sized sweater!

"Hey you guys got any clue about the old man in the over-sized sweater?" I asked laughing a little.

"That's Shun's grandfather, he used to be a famous ninja warrior back when there used to be ninja warriors." Marucho explained.

"You're kidding!" Runo gasped.

"State your business here, or prepare to face my wooden stick." He said pointing a wooded sword at us. This time I could barely hold in my laughter.

"Please put down the stick! We come in peace!" Marucho said holding up his hands.

"Yea we're friends of your grandson, Shun." Runo said.

"Yep we just wanna see him." I managed to say with a straight face, almost. I think a snicker came out a few times but that's it.

"My grandson?" Gramps asked, "You say your friends?"

"My names Runo, this is Marucho, and this is Cali!" Runo said and then grabbed Marucho and started searching his pockets.

"Hey! What're you doing trying to give me a wedgie or something?" He yelled, indignantly.

"See." Runo said holding up Preyas, "Give this to Shun and he'll explain everything to you ok?"

She tossed it to him but it hit his forehead after he wouldn't catch it like a normal _sane_ person.

"Noo! Please what did I ever do to you?" Preyas cried.

He picked him up, looked at it, and said, "Oh yes, you're what they call 'Bakugan battle brawlers' I know all about you, and your here to get Shun to play this silly game again."

"Well… yea that's basically it." I said bluntly and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's what I thought. He's not interested. Now leave the premises at once intruders!" He commanded.

"Please please please! Can't we just see him for about 5 minutes pleeeaase!" Runo said.

"Your starting to get on my nerves kid now beat it!" He growled.

"This isn't working, but I've got an idea." Runo mumbled and threw the net off and stood up.

"Ok grandpa if you won't bring us to Shun; we'll just go find him for ourselves then!" Runo said.

"Yea! And just one thing: you mind giving me back my bakugan?" Marucho asked.

"Sure what do I care?" Then gramps threw Preyas back.

"Ohh not again!" Preyas yelled dramatically.

Marucho caught him but then we saw a smoke bomb that gramps threw with Preyas and it blew up.

"Didn't you hear me?" Gramps leapt into the air and was about to hit us with the stick yelling.

Then without thinking Marucho, Runo, and I activated the gate cards and time froze before he could hit us.

"Where are we?" Preyas moaned.

"A battle field." Zora answered bluntly.

"I think we accidentally opened the field." Runo said.

"So… do you guys wanna battle?" I asked jokingly.

"Are you nuts?" Preyas yelled and Tigrerra laughed.

"Wait a minute I've got an idea." Marucho said, "You stopped time when Shun's grandpa was about to attack, all we have to do is find the exact spot where we were standing!"

"Oh I think I catch your drift! Let's do it!" Runo said catching on.

"I do believe we were standing right about here." Marucho pointed and we moved to the place he pointed to.

"Ok we'll just move over here!" I said and the three of us ran over a few feet in front of us and turned around.

"Are you ready?" Marucho asked and we all held up our gate cards.

"You got it." I said.

"Field close!" We all said.

Then gramps fell into the trap door from earlier and got knocked out.

Then while we were celebrating we heard this noise like a flute or something. I could put my finger on it.

We went outside and on the roof was this boy about a year older than me with long black hair tied into a low ponytail and playing a-leaf? How is that possible? Anyways he looks like this:

"Shun! Shun!" I heard Runo and Marucho yelled trying to get his attention.

_'So this is Shun. Man Runo's right. He. Is. _Fine_!' _I thought blushing a little. Luckily it was dark outside so nobody saw.

"We found you!" Runo said panting when he saw us, "We were starting to get a little worried back there."

"It's so nice to see you again!" Marucho yelled.

"Why did you come here?" Shun asked standing up.

_'Hm, not the best greeting in the world.'_ I thought.

"We know its short notice but we need your help Shun!"Marucho yelled.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but there's this creep calling himself Masquerade and he's sending all these kids' bakugan to the doom dimension." I spoke up.

He looked at me, "And just who are you?"

"My names Cali, and your Shun, and this is Runo and Marucho. Now that we're past the introductions, let's get back to business alright?" I asked exasperatedly and putting my hands on my hips. This guy was holding us up and I want to just get him on the team, get him to make up with Dan, save Vestroia before Naga takes over, and go home.

"So what'd you say Shun, you in or out? We really need your help. Well?" Runo said.

"Sorry. I don't play on a team." He said after looking up at the night sky for a second then looking back down at us again.

"Huh?" Runo and Marucho gasped clearly surprised.

"Now leave." He said coldly.

"Huh?" They gasped again.

"Are you seriously freakin' kidding me? If you don't help then Ves-" I yelled at him and was about to say more but then I remembered that I couldn't blow my cover here. Not right now.

He raised an eyebrow at me quizzically while Runo and Marucho were looking at me confused.

"What were you about to say?" Shun asked with false politeness. I bit my lip nervously but glared at him like no tomorrow.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I bit out grudgingly.

"Hn," He grunted and turned away.

* * *

Then we found ourselves outside the front doors again and gramps was rubbing it in.

"Man, I can't believe what happened back there!" Runo yelled angrily.

"I know. First Dan blows us off, now Shun doesn't want anything to do with us!" Marucho said disbelievingly.

"If there's one thing I'll never figure out: its boys." I said shaking my head and heading down the path towards Marucho's plane, angry at myself and ninja boy.

"Hey guys do you think we should go back and try again?" Marucho asked as we entered the clearing we landed the plane in. Then Shun jumped down from the plane and the light came on and he pulled on a brawling glove.

"Shun? Did you change your mind?" Runo asked excitedly.

_'No there's a catch I just know it.' _I thought shaking my head.

"Only if you beat me in a brawl." Shun said looking up at us.

_'Knew it.' _I thought bitterly.

Runo and Marucho were discussing about who should battle him when he said he would take all three of us on. Of course we agreed.

Then when we opened the field I get the surprise of my life. When Runo played Tigrerra, Shun played someone I did not expect to see.

"Skyress?" I screamed shocked.

"Cali?" Skyress asked just as shocked as me.

"Your seriously with ninja boy here?" I asked/screamed and pointed wildly across the field towards the confused Ventus brawler.

"Yes, he is my partner. Oh I wish we hadn't met under these circumstances." Skyress stated somberly.

"Me neither. Believe me if I knew I would have approached differently." I said looking down sadly. I wanted nothing more than to run out into the field right now and just give her a hug and catch up and I was about to, I even took a step forward but…

"Cali, what are you doing? Your not allowed on the field!" Runo yelled at me shocked.

"Huh?" I said turning back, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You haven't told them yet, child?" Skyress asked confused.

"No, I haven't really found the right time. And I also want it to be a bit of a surprise." I responded smirking a little.

"How do you two know each other?" Shun asked confused.

"Let's just say we have a bit of a history together." I answered not taking my eyes off of Skyress for even a second and smirked.

"Yes, and I was looking forward to seeing how much you have improved too Cali!" Skyress exclaimed sighing.

"Well you'll get to find out soon. Just not right now, ok?" I asked tilting my head a little and grinning at her.

"Works for me!" Skyress exclaimed laughing a little at the end and extending her wings.

"In the mean time, you'll just have to settle with me, grandma!" Zora yelled as I tossed her onto the field.

She stood up tall and faced Skyress and smirked crossing her arms. She was a very human-like bakugan but with characteristics of a fox. Ears, three tails, markings on her cheeks, a long single braid that goes down to just below her butt, and a leather and dark purple cotton outfit that was very fitting.

"Haha looking good Zora, though I see your attitude hasn't improved much." Skyress laughed.

"And you're still as proper and formal as ever Skyress. But you don't see me complaining." Zora replied jokingly.

"Let's do this!" All three of us yelled.

Turns out we lost. But after that Skyress, Zora, and I all talked for awhile and Skyress told us that Shun had to find his heart before he could make his decision. We all promised each other to see each other again and Zora and I left. Zora was pretty annoyed that we had lost but I was ok. At least I know where to improve. And now that I think about it, I need to get back in the game. I'm starting to get sloppy. Hm, I'll do that tomorrow with Zora and Drago. But in the meantime, I need to sleep!

* * *

**Ok, have to end it there but I'll update soon! Next time we find out what Skyress, Zora, and Cali were talking about that had the others so confused. And also Dan, Masquerade, and Shun find out a huge secret about Cali that they never expected. What is it? You'll have to find out on the next chapter! R&R please!**


	5. My Lips are Sealed!

**Don't own Bakugan! If I did then I wouldn't even be on here! I only own Cali! R&R please! Hope you like it!**

**I only own Cali, Zora, Seiya, Macy, and Alex and their bakugan.**

**Darci, Hoshi, Rose, Goldie, and their bakugan ****all belong to my old friends on Quizilla!**

_**

* * *

**_

I rolled off the field sporting a nasty burn on my arm.

_'That's definitely gonna make them notice if nothing else.' _I grumbled silently.

You may be wondering what's happening, and who's attacking me, and that person, or bakugan to be more exact, is Drago and Zora.

"You're right, Cal! You _are_ out of shape!" Zora yelled at me. _She_ barely even had a scratch on herself while _I _am covered in bruises, cuts, burns, scratches, and any other type of injury you could get from two bakugan attacking you.

"Come on Cali one more time and we're done! Now get up and strike us again!" Drago yelled.

Every part of me was in pain, and I wanted nothing more than to just lay there in that spot and sleep. I have been up since 5 in the morning and if we were doing this without the gate card then it would probably be around midnight. But I gotta suck it up and do this. I mean I gotta protect myself in a brawl if Zora or any of the others aren't there. It's happened before.

"Music of the Sun!" I yelled and a bright Northern Lights like aura appeared and surrounded me for a second or two I decide when to strike, my eyes lit up, and then sent it out at them and this time they didn't have enough time to even think about dodging.

There was a loud explosion when it hit them but I controlled how much power in the attack to injure them only as much as necessary to win but not kill them.

"Winner: Cali." My bakupod proclaimed.

Then the field closed and Zora, Drago, and I were heading back to Dan's house so I could bandage up before meeting with the brawlers at Runo's café.

"Are you ok Cali, you look like you've just been jumped." Zora deadpanned.

"Nope I'm fine!" I said smiling so they wouldn't worry. It didn't work.

"Don't try to hide it. Tell the truth Cali." Drago ordered.

"Yes Daddy its hurts _a lot._" I said sarcastically, emphasizing on the last part.

"Thank you. Now when are you going to tell them? They have to know sooner or later." Drago said and I know what he's talking about.

"I don't know but I pick later!" I said suddenly getting hyper. I turned on Dan's i-pod that I 'borrowed' and turned it to one of my favorites, 'OMG' by Usher and started singing along to it and dancing.

_[Will.]  
Oh myy gosh_

[Usher:]  
Baby let me…

[Will.]  
I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop  
Oh myy gosh

[Chorus]  
Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh

[Verse 1]  
I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

[Chorus]  
Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say (2x)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Verse 2]  
Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite,  
out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

[Chorus]  
So, honey let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say…  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh  
oh my  
oh my  
oh, oh my gosh  
oh myy gosh

[Will.]  
Oh myy gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop

[Usher]x3  
Oh, oh, oh myy  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh

When I had finished singing I had gotten to Dan's house and was now in the bathroom bandaging up. Good thing that Mrs. Kuso had taught me how to use this thing just in case. But the thing was anyone could see them. My outfit is the same as in the picture but no socks since they're in the wash.

'_Man, the brawlers are gonna be all over me for this!'_ I thought to myself inwardly groaning. When I was done I left after I put up the case and started walking to Runo's café.

I started singing and dancing to a song called 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell_  
_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_  
_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_  
_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally (You know it does)_  
_It comes naturally_  
_Mmmm yeah_  
_And it takes my breath away (every time)_  
_What you do, so naturally_  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_  
_When we collide, sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_  
_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Bay bay baby_  
_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Everything baby comes naturally_

I was so into it that I didn't notice someone heading right towards me being chased by reporters. So naturally I bumped into her adding onto my ever-growing list off injuries. Nope, today is definitely _not_ my day!

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked panicking a little.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" A purple-haired girl around my age asked. She had her hair in a bob that goes down about half an inch above her shoulders with dark purple eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it! By the way my name's Cali! Who're you?" I said smiling while helping her up.

The girl looked surprised for a minute but then smiled genuinely and held out her hand, "My name's Darci Fields. Nice to meet you!"

I took her hand and shook it, "Back at 'cha! And not to be rude or anything but why are those people chasing you?"

Now the girl looked really surprised.

_'Am I missing something?' _I thought confused.

"Because my dad owns a famous hotel and my mom is a famous singer." She said after recovering from her shock.

"Really? Wow I love music! It's like my life!" I said exaggerating a little.

"Haha that's great! Music's a great way to express yourself. What were you singing before I bumped into you? It sounds great!"Darci said laughing a little.

"Thanks! It's called 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez." I said, "Hey do you wanna go to my friend's cafe with me? I'm supposed to meet up with her and the rest of my friends there and there probably really worried about me."

"Sure I'd love to meet them!" Darci said and we started walking to Runo's cafe. Then reportersi popped out of nowhere and started snapping pics and asking Darci all kinds of stupid questions.

"Ms. Fields who is your friend?"

"How are your parents?"

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. That's all I heard.

"Hey Darci can you sing?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah why?" She asked/whispered back.

"If they want a story let's give them something good then." I smirked. She smirked too and I took out Dan's I-pod again and took the ear buds out so it would play loudly. Then the music started and we started dancing, singing, and playing around.

_[Darci:]  
_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us.  
_[Cali:]_  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise.  
_[Darci:]_  
Can you see them?  
See right through them.  
_[Cali:]_  
They have no shield  
No Secrets to reveal.  
_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both:]_  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
_[Darci:]_  
There's a weapon.  
Which we must use.  
_[Cali:]_  
In our defense silence.  
_[Darci:]_  
Spreading Rumors  
So far from true.  
_[Cali:]_  
Dragged up from the underworld.  
Just like some precious pearl.  
_[Back to Chorus]_  
_[Cali:]_  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
_[Cali:]_  
Hush my darlin'.  
_[Darci:]_  
Don't you cry.  
_[Cali:]_  
Cryin' angels.  
_[Darci:]_  
Forget their lies.  
_[Back to the top, stop before Cali's part and after the Chorus]_  
_[Both:]_  
Pay no mind to what they say.  
_[Both:]_  
It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.  
_[Repeat:]_  
Our Lips Are Sealed _[3x]_

By the time we were done the reporters was going wild and we got to Runo's cafe and heard Dan yelling about something.

"We're not worthy!" I heard Runo and Marucho yelled.

"I know this doesn't look good Dan but we were going to tell you! Honest! It's just that we need Shun on our side to beat that creep Masquerade!" Marucho explained.

'_Great they told him!' _I thought groaning inwardly again.

"You told him?" I suddenly yelled, causing everyone in the cafe to jump and look at me.

"Yeah and-wait a minute is that Darci Fields?" Dan yelled shocked.

"Uh hi!" Darci waved nervously.

"Yea you know her?" I asked. Looking at Dan curiously.

"Everyone knows her! How could you not!" Runo asked shocked.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care she's my friend!" I said hugging her.

"Haha thanks Cali!" Darci said hugging me back and laughing a little.

"Oook well anyways after all that Shun just told us to get lost." Marucho finished looking down.

"Might I interject?" Preyas asked.

"Keep out of this." Tigrerra ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Preyas said.

"We're so sorry Dan!" Marucho said while Dan just sat down silently and looked at the table.

"Well Daniel?" Drago asked.

"Huh! He's just stubborn!" Runo said, "If he doesn't wanna talk that's his business!"

"But Runo-" Marucho started.

"But nothing! He's just being a big baby!" Runo crossed her arms.

"You're the baby!" Dan finally spoke and turned around.

"Would you grow up! Just how many bakugan does Masquerade have to steal before you realize. We. Need. _Shun_!" Runo yelled.

"Does this happen often?" Darci whispered to me.

"Kinda." I whispered back then her phone rang and it was her brother and he wanted her to come home.

"Ok I'll see you later Cali!" Darci waved.

"Ok see ya!" I waved to her and then she was off.

"I wish for once you'd swallow your pride and listen for a change! But if you're willing to go at it alone and lose Drago to the Doom Dimension be my guest! Marucho, Cali, and I want nooo part of it! So be a jerk! We don't even care!" Runo yelled.

"That's enough!" Dan yelled getting up.

"C'mon guys WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG!" Marucho yelled getting between them.

"Thanks for coming Dan." Runo was still mad at Dan from earlier and stuck her tongue out at him.

We were heading for Shun's house again.

"Hey! I couldn't just let you two go alone!" Dan turned around, "Besides you guys need me to beat that creep!"

"That's the spirit! We'll have Shun eating out of our hands in no time!" Marucho said desperately trying to keep the peace.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Preyas scoffed.

"Enough!" Tigrerra ordered.

"I know! Put a lid on it sheesh! Well excuuuse me!" Preyas retorted.

"This place is quiet! Too quiet!" Runo pointed out pressed against the fence.

"We should be careful. Remember all those booby traps?" Marucho warned.

I didn't feel like yelling this time so Dan and I just jumped over the wall while Runo and Marucho yelled at us to stop.

We found the courtyard and stopped there.

"Be careful guys, trouble maybe afoot." Drago warned.

We then heard someone and then ran out from behind the stone wall thingy and saw Shun.

"Shun!" Dan yelled.

"I've been expecting you, Dan. But I didn't think this day would come so soon." Shun said coolly.

"Its-good to see you Shun." Dan said faltering a little bit.

Then I noticed something, or someone else, actually. Someone with blonde, spiky hair that defies gravity and a mask that covers almost his whole face...

"Masquerade!" I gasped surprised.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Zora demanded.

"The Doom card! A better question: Why is Shun hooked up with him? Shun what're you doing hanging out with scum like him?" Dan demanded when he saw the said card in Shun's hand.

"Dan, Dan, Dan. When will you ever learn? Well, Shun? I think it's time we should eliminate them." Masquerade said.

Then Shun threw the Doom card at us and when we dodged it hit the stone statue behind us and it shattered.

"Didn't you hear me?" Masquerade asked evenly.

"I play by this game solo. So don't think that you're the boss of me because you're not." Shun said looking at Masky through the corner of his eye.

"Not the smartest decision Shun but I respect it. And that only leaves me one choice. To bring Dan down personally!" Masquerade declared stepping up.

"Hey! You wanna battle?" Dan yelled.

"Your time has come Masquerade!" Drago yelled.

Shun then stuck his gate card in Masquerade's face, "Out of my way! My house, my battle."

"I got an idea." Dan said, "I'll take both of you losers on at once. Ya know take out two birds with one stone. Unless those two birds are big yellow-belly chickens"

"You talk big but can you back it up?" Shun challenged.

"Dan, I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself." I objected taking out my gate card but he held my wrist before I could hold it up.

"Just trust me Cali! This'll work I promise." Dan said giving me a reassuring grin and let go.

"Fine, but if things get too crazy, I'm jumping in." I said holding up my gate card and smirking.

"Deal." Dan agreed and we turned back to face the two boys across from us.

"This is our chance Shun." Masky said.

"Field open!" We all yelled.

"Doom card set." Masky said dropping the said card beside him and it sank into the ground.

"Gate card set!" The boys yelled and threw out their cards and it enlarged so that the bakugan could fight.

And they were off.

* * *

It was almost over when Dan was starting to really get in trouble. I couldn't take it anymore. He was about to lose.

"Dan! Use this card now!" I yelled at him shoving a card into his hand.

"Why?" He asked holding it up and looking at it, trying to figure out what it is.

"It'll help you don't worry." I said nodding to him.

"Ok. Ability Activate! Full Eclipse!" He yelled, holding up the card and it started glowing a bright mix of the attribute colors.

My body started to glow the same colors and I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was on the field facing Hydranoid, Drago, and Skyress. I still wearing my same outfit though.

"Cali?" Dan yelled, completely shocked.

"What is she doing?" Masky yelled just as surprised.

"Darn it, get out of there!" Shun yelled surprised but more concerned about my safety and how exactly I got there.

"It's good to see you again Hydranoid. But I wish it wasn't like this." I said looking sadly up at the darkus attributed bakugan.

"Sorry girlie, but I serve Masquerade!" Hydranoid said without remorse.

"Cali, are you crazy?" Drago yelled outraged.

"No I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing. I'm in the game and that's that." I said with finality.

"Alright let's brawl then! And be careful." Drago reminded me.

I nodded, "Music of the Sun!" I yelled and my eyes lit up and once again I was surrounded by an aura.

"Lets brawl!" We all yelled.

* * *

So basically, Shun lost it and Masky lost. And then Dan and Shun had a battle that consisted of me, Drago, and Skyress and then the field closed. And now Shun is telling us that he's not sure if he's gonna play bakugan anymore.

"Oh come on ninja boy! I know you're not sure about yourself and all but do you see what is happening? How can you _not_ wanna help?" I yelled exasperated.

"Ya know Shun, you wouldn't know a compliment if it hit you in the face! Would ya?" Dan asked.

"Ugh," Shun sighed.

"Hey sorry for wigging out on you but I guess I should thank you for what you did back there. You saved Drago." Dan said after a minute of silence.

"No, I should be thanking you." Shun said, "You made me see things in a different light."

"What'dya mean?" Dan asked confused.

"It's like this Dan, a few months back I guess I gave up on playing bakugan, I was confused. Oh sure I was number one but I was bored." Shun explained.

"What? You're seriously kidding!" Dan asked shocked.

"But battling you showed me something. It's not how you're ranked. It's about real friendship Dan. And we've got a mission: to defeat Masquerade once and for all. This is our game and we're going to save it, Dan." Shun said turning around to face me and Dan.

"Whoa Shun that's some speech. I'm just goofing! Glad to see your back to yourself bud! Ha! We'll beat Masquerade once and for all! And you never know. You might even beat me one day!" Dan said happily.

"You're a true friend Dan." Shun said holding out his hand.

Dan took it and saying, "Aw shucks!"

"Aww, I'm so glad you two are friends again!" I said jumping on them and giving them both a hug, "C'mon lets go get Runo and Marucho!"

I started to walk off but then Shun appeared in front of me and seized me by my upper arm and all but dragged me back.

"Hey what're you doing! Let me go!" I yelled trying to break his grip. Sometime, I really hate the fact that even though I can take out Zora in a fair fight, but as soon as I step off the field my strength goes 'bye bye' and I'm no match for this stupid ninja!

"Nope. You still have some explaining to do." Shun said, his grip on me not loosening one bit.

He sat me down by a door thing where the floor was levitated and he and Dan trapped me there.

_'Man, I knew this would happen sooner or later.'_ I thought sulkily.

"Ok, now how where you able to enter the battle and just who exactly are you?" Shun demanded.

I bit my lip nervously and looked anywhere but at them.

_'If there's ever a time for a distraction now's the time!'_ I thought desperately looking for a place to run.

"Ummm..." I started.

* * *

**Gotta end it here! Next time will Cali tell them her secret or will she chicken out! Find out next time! R&R please! Hope you liked it! Next one coming out soon!**

BAM!


	6. Story of Vestroia

**Don't own Bakugan! Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**I only own Cali, Zora, Seiya, Macy, and Alex and their bakugan.**

**Darci, Hoshi, Rose, Goldie, and their bakugan ****all belong to my old friends on Quizilla!...Well, except for the ones that actually exist, haha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ummmm, can I get some help here, dad?" I asked meekly.

"Dad?" Shun and Dan yelled shocked and they looked at each other wondering who I was talking to.

"Fine, do you want me to explain or get you out of here?" Drago asked, jumping onto Dan's shoulder.

"Explaining would be great just tell them the basics and I'll cover the rest when I recover." I said taking a deep breath.

"Ok basically, Cali's full name is Calissa and she was born from the Silent Core and the Infinity Core when they joined together for a short period of time, which we call the Perfect Core. Me and your other bakugan like Skyress, Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas, Zora, and Hydranoid all helped to raise her. So she's not exactly human and we don't know what she really is but she can battle on the field using a special ability card and that's basically it." Drago said covering almost everything.

"So why are you all bandaged up?" Dan asked.

"Ahahaha funny story really! You see I've been up since 5 in the morning and have spent about 8 hours training in the Gate card dimension with Drago and Zora." I explained trying to pass it off as humor...

It didn't work.

_"WHAT?" _They both yelled, now pissed.

"How did you not collapse from exhaustion?" Shun asked shocked.

"Because I'm currently running on a truckload of coffee and Mountain Dew!" I yelled jumping up and down. The two boys just watched me bounce around and act like a three year old on a major sugar rush while they had a huge sweatdrop before Dan finally spoke.

"When do you think she's gonna crash?" Dan whispered to Shun.

"Depends on when she drank all that." Shun whispered back. Both of them anime sweat dropped again when I started doing some sort of cheerleading routine that I saw on TV.

"HEY! What are you guys doing we needed help back there, ya know!" Runo yelled angrily walking up to us.

"Runo!" I yelled glomping her.

"Um, hey Cali what's up with you?" Runo asked also sweat dropping, but also confused because she doesn't know what's going on.

"I'm hyper!" I yelled doing a little dance.

"Umm, o-k?" Runo said not really sure what to say.

"Are you sure your ok Cali?" Marucho asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yep yep yep!" I said making a happy chibi face.

"Note to self: Don't ever let Cali near the coffee or Mountain Dew ever again." Dan said to himself.

"But Danny!" I whined jumping onto his back, "Its soooo good!"

"Nope! Look at you! You're bouncing off the walls! Literally!" Shun yelled standing in front of me and Dan.

"Noooo! Don't take away my Mountain Dew! Please please please please _please_!" I begged latching onto Shun's back.

"Hey! Get off me!" Shun yelled trying unsuccessfully to unlatch me from him.

"Not until you promise not to take away my Mountain Dew!" I yelled back grinning.

"This is happening because of that stuff!" Shun yelled still trying to break my grip.

"Hahaha, Shun you're not going to have any luck getting her off. I carry her to school every day, I should know." Dan pointed out laughing hysterically.

"Why is your hair so long Shun?" I asked suddenly playing with his hair.

"I don't know and how are you even hold yourself up?" Shun cried out since I had unlatched my arms form around his neck to play with his hair.

"Duh! My legs are holding me up and I'm playing with your hair now." I said in a 'matter of fact' voice. Since I had let go of his neck, I now tightened my legs around his waist to keep myself up.

"Get off me!" Shun cried desperately.

"No! Not until you promise to leave my precious Mountain Dew alone!" I yelled stubbornly.

"Fine just get off me already!" Shun gave in, slumping forward in defeat.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I celebrated getting down and going in front of him to hug him.

"Hn." Was all he said but his face was turning red.

"Huh? Shun what's wrong? Your face is red." I said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Awww, is Shun blushing! That's so sweet!" Dan teased laughing hysterically.

"Huh? What'dya mean by that?" I asked, turning around to face Dan.

"Oh wait I forgot you're not exactly human. That's why you didn't know about Darci and you were pretty clueless when I first met you right?" Dan asked.

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with Shun? His face is red." I said, "And what's blushing?"

"Nothing." Shun said shortly but was still a little red.

"Are you sure? You could be sick, ya know." I pointed out, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." He responded reassuredly.

"Ok then. Anywoo lets go back to Runo's cafe! I'm starving!" I yelled.

* * *

"Excuse me but do you know where uptown is?" A blonde girl asked. She had her hair in a fountain ponytail and had grey-ish green eyes. She was also wearing a jean skirt and a fitted t-shirt with some converse.

"Yes, we're kinda lost." A bakugan on her shoulder said hesitantly.

"It's where we're headed now you wanna come with us? We're going to a friend's house." I said.

"Sure! I'm kinda new here. I thought that my mom and I we're coming to only visit but turns out we're actually moving here. I'm Goldie Summers by the way and this is Rogea." Goldie said gesturing to herself and her bakugan.

"Awesome! My names Cali and this is my bakugan Zora." I told her gesturing to Zora on my shoulder.

"Hello again, Rogea." Zora said coolly.

"Hello Zora. Long time no see." Rogea said stiffly.

"Behave Zora. He didn't do anything..._yet._" I told her rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Goldie asked confused.

"Haha let's just say that Rogea and Zora have a history together." I told her laughing slightly.

"Ok...well then let's go!" Goldie said dropping the subject.

We walked to Marucho's house and I told her about Masquerade and the brawlers. And then she told me about her mom and herself. Turns out, her mom is an American journalist and they had just moved here.

"And here we are!" I exclaimed walking through the front door wide and posing at the entrance.

"Welcome back Ms. Calissa. And I see you've brought a friend." Kato greeted bowing.

"Kato how many times have I told you to just call me Cali. I don't like the miss or 'Calissa' is just too long!" I said giving the old man a smile.

"Well then Ms. Cali I'll lead you to where Master Marucho is then." Kato said smiling. I just rolled my eyes. No matter what, this man will always adress me formally so there's no point. At least he's calling me Cali...

"Wow! This place is just-wow." Goldie said in awe.

"I know. I had the same reaction when I first came here." I giggled and dragged her along.

We arrived at the huge computer office room and saw Alice sitting on a chair facing Dan, Runo, and Marucho while Shun and Julie were on the HUGE screen watching.

"What! Your grandfather's Michael?" I heard Dan exclaim in shock.

"You mean that scientist Michael?" I yelled in shock running over to where Alice was and came in between Dan and Runo, holding onto both of their shoulders for support and to stop me from running into Alice.

"Whoa, no way!" Julie gasped.

"Yes, it happened when the bakugan appeared. That was when my grandfather disappeared. He came back six months later. My grandfather saw my bakugan card and he seemed very surprised. The strange thing is: When Dan met Drago and Cali; that was when he disappeared again. I seen or heard a thing from him since." Alice explained sadly, looking down.

"You kept that a secret from us?" Dan asked stepping up.

"Hmm." Alice asked looking up in surprise.

"Thanks for telling us Alice. Aw man, that must've been hard." Dan remarked.

"Huh." Alice gasped and then shook her head, "Oh oh I'm sorry! I thought you'd overreact. I had you all wrong."

"Huh?" Dan asked his eyes widening, confused.

"Eh?" Runo looked between them both who were busy having an awkward moment, "You? Overreact? No way!" she said sarcastically.

"Nooo! Runo and Alice. I think you're just trying to get Dan's attention." Julie accused.

"No, Julie that's not true." Alice defended.

"Yea, why would we wanna do that?" Runo asked skeptically.

"Awkward turtle." I whispered to Goldie making the motion with my hand and she and I laughed quietly.

"That's sooo lame." Runo continued on with her rant to Julie.

"Alice, have you heard anything about the collapse of Vestroia?" Drago asked seriously.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, Drago. But if all of the stories we've been hearing are true and my grandfather really did go to Vestroia we may find something if we go to his laboratory. Unfortunately it's in Moscow." Alice said.

"I guess we'll have to go to his laboratory then." Dan said.

"Sure! Let's all go! But didn't you listen to Alice's story? Her grandfather's lab is in _Moscow_!" Runo objected.

"It's important we go there." Shun pointed out.

"Yeah sure great. Just how are we gonna get there though?" Runo asked.

"Leave it to me!" Marucho said brightly, "I know a way!"

"Bye! We're off to Moscow!" Dan and I yelled running out the door. There was Kato waiting outside of a black limo. After I had introduced everyone to Goldie, she had to go because her mom would be worried about her. And she also couldn't go to Moscow with us either because she just moved here.

"Ma'am please don't worry I assure you I'll take good care of Dan and Cali." Kato said and bowed.

"Thanks for the fruit basket. You really didn't have to do that. And Dan and Cali are both very excited about this trip." Mrs. Kuso said.

"Huh? What fruit basket?" Mr. Kuso asked Mrs. Kuso confused.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Please take care of those two please? Dan, can be quite a handful." Mrs. Kuso said in a sing-song voice.

We got in the car and drove off.

"See ya mom! See ya dad!" Dan yelled as we drove off.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Kuso!" I yelled out the window.

We were now on the plane heading towards Shun's place. Man, I still can't believe Marucho has his own private plane!

Shun was standing on the roof of his house and when we flew over it he threw a grappling hook on it and climbed on.

"He's such a show-off!" Dan complained from inside and I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"We're sorry there's no in flight movie guys. But would you like some peanuts or a moist towelette perhaps?" Marucho offered.

* * *

Later, we finally arrived in Moscow.

"Sir, we're entering Moscow airspace." Kato told us.

"There's my grandfather's laboratory right down there!" Alice pointed out the window.

"Kato. Can you put the plane in that area?" Marucho asked pointing to an area on the screen that represented the laboratory.

"Why of course sir! No problem." Kato responded.

We walked into the lab and-wow. That's it. Just wow! It's so high-tech! But I also felt a weird feeling. Like something bad or something. I'm not sure, I'll talk to Zora or Skyress about it.

"Is anybody home?" Runo called.

"Ugh there's no one here!" Dan pointed out.

"It kinda looks lived in." Runo remarked looking around.

"I must say Alice; I didn't expect it to be so clean." Marucho said, "I sort of was expecting lots of dust and cobwebs all over the place."

"That's because I come by every once in a while and clean." Alice said.

"And I thought cleaning my room was tough." Dan remarked.

"Yeah I can't believe you clean all of this by yourself Alice!" I told her shocked, the feeling from earlier not going away.

"Well if there are any clues as to where my grandfather is they would be here." Alice said.

"Ok guys! Let's split up and see what we can find!" Runo said.

"Right!" Dan said and we all spread out and looked over different areas of the lab. I was by the bakugan.

"Tigrerra do you feel it?" Drago asked.

"Yes Drago I do feel it." Tigrerra answered.

"So do I. What is it?" I asked coming over to them and kneeling down so that I was level with them.

"Yeah since we've got here I've been really jumpy! I just can't to seem to shake it!" Preyas exclaimed jumping up and down.

"You're always jumping Preyas." Drago sighed.

"Whoa! Lighten up Draggie! You're the one that brought up the weird feeling in this place!" Preyas said, "Whoooaaa!"

Preyas had jumped over to a controlled and landed beside a button, but then stepped on it and the thing turned on.

All of the buttons light up and Michael appeared on the screen.

"My grandfather!" Alice gasped and we all ran over to the screen.

"Michael?" Dan asked.

"This is Michael G. reporting from my lab. Extraordinary things have been happening." Michael said; it's most likely just a video.

"Hey! Let me see what's going on!" Julie yelled from Marucho's bakupod.

"Oh! Hold on." Marucho said turning the screen around so it could face the bigger screen.

"My theory is that I've been developing a dimension transporter system. This system is designed to transport one object to another place instantaneously. But one day while I was working in my laboratory, something unusual happened. A major accident occurred when I was conducting a routine experiment. Although I didn't know it at the time, I later learned that I had inadvertently opened a gate to a different world. It was a place called Vestroia. And as unbelievable as it sounds there were monster-like creatures living there. And there I was. Face to face with the dragonoid called Naga." Michael said.

"It happened just like you said, Drago." Dan exclaimed.

"When I came to, I was back in the human world. But to my surprise, in our world, six months have passed by. I realized there that time moves at different speeds in our world and in the world of Vestroia it is completely different as well. But even more surprising the accident with the dimension transporter system caused the protons of the field energy to collapse and as a result these protons divided and fell to earth as card shaped energy bodies. During the six months that I was gone children had taken the cards scattered all over the world and created the bakugan game. I was alarmed to realize that these bakugan were the same creatures that I saw in Vestroia. These card shaped energies were absorbing the living creatures in Vestroia and transporting them to our world! And it seems that they can only stay in the human world. In the shape of a ball, a truly ingenious transport system. It is only on the battle field which has the same structure as Vestroia that they can go back to their original forms. They have crossed over..." Michael stopped for some reason and looked to the side and the screen went blurry.

"Darn it! C'mon finish the story already!" Dan yelled.

"Chill out! At least we know that Alice's grandfather really went to Vestroia and it's all true." Runo said.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized.

I put an arm around her even though it was difficult since she was about half a foot taller than me, "Alice, cheer up. It's not your fault so you don't need to apologize, alright?"

The computer clicked then.

"Huh?" We all asked.

Then screen came back into focus and Hal-G was standing there now, "All hope is lost!" He yelled.

"Huh? Grandfather?" Alice asked shocked and confused.

"I am called Hal-G! Bow down before me!" He yelled.

"Hal-G?" Dan asked. Hal-G was nasty. He looked just like Dr. Michael but with sickly green skin and a terrible looking outfit and an annoying voice.

"The human world and Vestroia will be destroyed! By the power of the great Naga! Hahahahaha" Hal-G laughed.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked scared.

"The effects of minus power!" Drago realized.

"Minus power?" Dan asked.

"When we all arrived here, Drago, Preyas, Cali, and I all felt the minus power in this place." Tigrerra explained.

"Yeah it makes me jumpy! Look at how jumpy I am! I can't stop jumping up and down!" Preyas yelled jumping again while glowing blue.

"Wow that minus power really has an effect on you guys." Runo remarked, watching him jump.

"Do you feel it?" Shun asked Skyress.

"Yes." She answered, "All bakugan that are exposed to minus power find that their inner darkness grows and they become ferocious. I guess it's the same way with humans as well."

"Everyone over here!" Marucho yelled, "Look at this! I saw something on the video screen."

Marucho tweaked with the controllers for a bit until an image came up.

"Wait I'll zoom in." Marucho said zooming into a corner of the picture. Then in the corner a picture of Masky appeared.

"Thats-" Runo gasped.

"Masquerade!" Dan finished.

"Hal-G and Masquerade?" Shun said, "So they've been working together."

"That figures." I said sarcastically.

"That creep!" Runo exclaimed.

"Ohh! My grandfather! It can't be!" Alice covered her face with her hands and once again I comforted her.

"Hal-G said he works under Naga. So Naga must control Masquerade as well. So we must find the Infinity Core before they do, or else there will be dire consequences for both our worlds!" Drago said.

"But how? Drago we don't even know where to start looking!" Dan asked.

"There may be a clue to its whereabouts in Bakugan Valley." Gorem offered.

"Bakugan Valley?" Dan asked.

"Ohh! I know that place! It by the caves where my house is! You can catch a lot of bakugan there but there are icky bats to." Julie said wrinkling her nose.

"Lots of bakugan?" Runo asked.

"No humans have ever gone deep into those caves before." Gorem said.

"We still have to check it out." Shun told us.

"Right!" Dan said, "Lets' do it! Now are you all with me?"

We all agreed and headed back to the plane.

"Luckily it won't take us long to get to Bakugan Valley in this." Marucho said as we boarded onto the plane.

Then Shun stopped and looked back.

"Hey Shun! What're you doing?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I called, waving for him to hurry up.

He looked into the woods for another second then turned around and came with us on the plane, then the doors closed and we were off to Bakugan Valley!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next time the brawlers take a look at how bad things are in Vestroia and Julie has to battle her childhood friend, Billy. What will happen? And what happens when a certain masked brawler challenges Cali? R&R please!**


	7. Its Hard Fighting the People You Love

**Don't own Bakugan! Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**I only own Cali, Zora, Seiya, Macy, and Alex and their bakugan.**

**Darci, Hoshi, Rose, Goldie, and their bakugan ****all belong to my old friends on Quizilla!**

* * *

I was unimaginably bored on the way to Julie's. I couldn't sit still and since we had to sleep on the plane for the night before we get there I figured I would go out for air. It's been a long time since I had time alone to actually think. I stepped out into the railing on the balcony like thing-whatever it was called!

_'Ugh, I do not get the way humans do these things.' _I thought sighing. I started humming to a song that I had been wanting to write down for awhile. So I grabbed a pen and my notebook and started writing and singing the lyrics softly to myself:

_You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart_  
_When you're close, I don't breathe_  
_I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_  
_But I don't wanna be into you_  
_If you're not looking for true love_  
_No, I don't wanna start seeing you_  
_If I can't be your only one, so tell me_  
_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
_Will you try to make me feel better?_  
_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever_  
_Or run away?_  
_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
_That it's gonna be ok_  
_When you call I don't know_  
_If I should pick up the phone every time_  
_I'm not like all my friends_  
_Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_  
_But I don't wanna be into you_  
_If you don't treat me the right way_  
_See, I can only start seeing you_  
_If you can make my heart feel safe_  
_Feel safe!_  
_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
_Will you try to make me feel better?_  
_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever_  
_Or run away?_  
_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
_That it's gonna be ok_  
_Don't run away, don't run away_  
_Let me know if it's gon' be you_  
_Boy, you got some things to prove_  
_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_  
_I don't want you to run away_  
_So let me know that you'll call on time_  
_Let me know that you'll help me shine_  
_Will you wipe my tears away?_  
_Will you hold me closer?_  
_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
_Will you try to make me feel better_  
_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever_  
_Or run away?_  
_Say that its gon' be alright_  
_That it's gon' be ok_  
_Don't run away_  
_Say that it's gon' be alright_  
_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_  
_Will you say ok?_  
_Say that its gon' be alright_  
_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_  
_Will you say ok?_  
When I had finished writing I looked at it.

_'When I write songs or even listen to them there's always a reason behind it. Something that always gives away my feelings though I've never told anybody.' _I thought curiously.

While I was thinking about the song and who it could possibly be directed at, I didn't notice when someone sat beside me. Until I looked up that is...

"Gah!" I yelped jumping up about 5 feet in the air and then somehow tripping and falling down.

"Shu-_un_! Don't scare me like that! Geez, I'd rather not die by falling off a plane!" I complained.

Shun just laughed, "Sorry but it's your fault that you didn't notice!"

"Yeah right you could've said something when you came out." I grumbled getting up and plopping down on a bench.

"Why that would've ruined all of the fun?" Shun asked innocently, sitting next to me.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and ask, "Why are you out here anyways? I thought you were asleep with the others."

"Couldn't sleep with Dan snoring. So I figured I'd come out here to think. Turns out I'm not the only one. Are Runo and Alice getting on your nerves?" Shun asked.

"No, but I haven't had time to myself to think about stuff so I came out here." I told him.

"So how exactly did you get here? To earth, I mean." Shun asked sitting down next to me.

"Hm, not sure exactly. I was in Pyrus world with Drago when it happened. Naga came and after he opened up a portal that leads to the two cores the different worlds of Vestroia began to disappear." I said.

"What do you mean disappear?" Shun asked.

"It started...dissolving. I don't know it's hard to explain but then a darkus bakugan appeared and Dad and him started fighting, then all three of us started glowing and next thing I knew I was sitting beside the field watching Dan and this other dude brawling. Then their cards glowed and Drago and the other bakugan appeared and were still fighting. Drago won and Dan and I talked, he took me in, bada bing bada boom here we are." I said laughing at the end.

"Haha so why do you call our bakugan, stuff like 'dad' and 'mom' and all that?" Shun asked.

"Because they're pretty much are my parents. When I was born they were the ones who named me, fed me, raised me, everything. They taught me how to fight, helped shape my personality, and all that. Drago is obviously the fatherly figure. Preyas, Gorem, and Hydranoid are like my brothers. Tigrerra and Skyress acted as the motherly figures. And finally Zora, she's my best friend and sister. We've been partners pretty much since the day I was born." I explained.

"Then why do you have all of those injuries from them?" Shun asked.

"Shun, have you ever gotten hurt while doing your ninja training?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Because that's the way to train. What kind of fighter would I be if they hadn't hurt me just a little bit? No one has not been hurt at least once. Mentally or physically. The thing is that you have to learn to fight back, pick yourself up again. If they hadn't done that with me then I wouldn't have lasted even two minutes in a brawl." I said.

"I see what you mean but is this," He held up my bandaged arm in front of me to see, "really necessary?"

"Shun, a long time ago when I first started learning to fight Dad and the others weren't even hurting me at all. In fact, they were barely even touching me. I got mad because I wanted to learn how to take care of myself so after I yelled at them to stop being so easy on me they understood. I'm just the type of person that likes to test my limits. I push myself maybe a little too much but it's always worth it in the end. That way I know when to stop and when I can keep going." I explained.

He looked shocked. That's all I could see. Shock…

"Um Shun, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what if you push yourself too far one day?" He asked.

"I don't know honestly. I guess I'll just deal with that when the day comes." I said shrugging.

It was silent for awhile. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts. Then he spoke again.

"So, why didn't you tell us the truth when you first came to earth?" He asked. I sighed, I knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Cuz I didn't want anyone to get involved in this mess. Yeah, I appreciate it and all, but still, I don't want you anyone getting hurt. My original plan was to not get attached, learn a bit of this world so I could fit in, find Dad or Zora or Skyress or somone along those lines, defeat Naga, and go home. Obviously, that didn't work out very well. I ended up staying at Dan's, becoming really close with all of you guys, and having help in defeating Naga." I answered, looking up into the sky in slight wonder.

"Why the plan in the first place, though? Doesn't it seem a little harsh?" He asked.

"I knew I would go back to Vestroia with the other bakugan from the start. I wanted to save myself and everyone else from the heartache. I was planning to tell Dan and his family that my distant cousins were looking for me and wanted me to come live with them in America. I would go and disapear from their lives forever. But they wouldn't mind because they barely knew me and didn't see me much anyway since I would be out most of the time. It would be like a complete stranger living in their house, and in a way, it is." I said, smiling a little bitterly.

"...Well I'm glad that plan failed. Otherwise, we all wouldn't have met you." Shun smiled and I smiled back gratefully.

"So what's your life story?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Well, when I was little, my sister went away when we were three to train. I haven't seen her since. My grandpa didn't let me play bakugan when he was given custody of me. Instead, he focused on training me to be a ninja. My mother was really sick when I was little and fell into a coma a year ago. Some time after, she died and that was when I gave up on bakugan. That is, until you guys came along." Shun said smiling a little sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Shun. About your mom, that must've been like hell. I don't think I could've dealt with that like you did." I said softly.

I felt guilty. He told me everything but I left out something that's been haunting me since I was 8 years old.

"Its fine. It wasn't your fault." Shun said smiling softly at me and I returned the gesture.

It was silent again for a few minutes before I started to get tired. Sighing, I stood up.

"Hey Shun, I'ma go to bed its getting really late. Night!" I said and headed off to my room.

"Night Cali." I heard him call out.

* * *

That night, I dreamt of him. Not really a surprise but this time it was different...and way more confusing...

* * *

I was in a sort of fairytale setting. The brawlers weren't anywhere in sight and neither was Zora.

I continued walking down a path that looked like Red Riding Hood would come skipping down that path at any minute.

"Did I get sucked into one of my fairytales?" I asked myself, eyeing the path ahead suspiciously.

I started walking again when I didn't hear or see anything until I came to a cottage completely made out of sweets.

"Now this is just plain scary." I declared standing in place, eyeing the cottage, expecting Hansel and Gretel to come out at any second. Or even the old witch to invite me in.

"Hey! Excuse me!" A little boy ran up to me and started jumping around.

"Uh, hi? Who're you?" I asked kneeling down to face him. He looks about 7 with sea blue eyes and shaggy midnight blue hair.

"Don't you remember? Its me, Seiya!" He exclaimed as if I would just laugh and say it was a joke. Instead, my eyes widened and I froze in shock.

"S-Seiya?" I asked shocked. He looks so different! How did my mind come up with this?

"Yeah! Remember?" He asked grinning and bouncing in excitement.

Before I could respond, a loud deep voice that shook the ground spoke, "Be prepared, young one. Many challenges and surprises awaits you on your journey. Do not lose focus and follow your heart. That is the way to succeed."

"Bye, mommy! I'll see you later!" Seiya called happily and ran towards the forest, looking back at me and waving.

"Wait, Seiya!" I yelled, sprinting after him. I tried to follow him the best I could but I eventually lost him. That was when I woke up, heart racing and confused.

I went back to sleep and by the next morning, I had completely forgotten the dream.

* * *

The next day we landed near Bakugan Valley. There Julie was waiting and when the doors opened she ran up to Dan and glomped him.

"Haha nice to see you to Julie!" I joked.

"Would you quit playing around!" Runo yelled getting mad.

"I smell a cat fight." Preyas sang.

"I'm so glad you could all make it to my humble corner of the world. Especially you Dan! Haha it's so nice to see you in the flesh." Julie giggled still clinging to him.

"Uh-oh! She's gonna blow!" Preyas yelled. It did look like it. Runo was almost in flames!

"Ok, our mission is to find where the Infinity Core is. So, are you ready guys?" Dan yelled with Julie still hanging on to him.

"Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Man! This place is ginormous!" Dan remarked when he saw the valley from the top of the cliff, "Kinda creepy. It's like it's almost alive."

"This is where the Infinity Core lies. What we seek Daniel." Drago said.

"It's down there somewhere. Right, Julie?" Dan asked.

"Yes! And then maybe we can get some _alone_ time. I've been waiting for this forever! Right, Gorem?" Julie said.

Dan fell suddenly, "Man, something just rolled under my foot."

"Oh, that's just my bakugan, Gorem." Julie said holding him out.

"Hello." Gorem said.

"Hey!" We all greeted.

Then Julie started to make Gorem very uncomfortable, and then after that was over we finally started looking for the core.

* * *

~After awhile~

We were walking in a cave when Runo made the bats wake up and they started chasing us. We ran into an opening in the cave wall that lead to another room in the cave and there was this light shining on the roof.

"This is the place." Drago proclaimed and all of the bakugan and I started glowing our attribute colors except I was a sort of mixture between all of them.

Then we flew into the light while the brawlers were gaping at us.

"What-What's happening?" Dan asked. We could see all of the different worlds of Vestroia.

"No clue!" Runo answered.

"This is too freaky!" Julie said.

"There's gotta be some explanation." Marucho said.

"Is this-?" Shun asked.

"It is." Drago answered.

"This is our dimension." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked then we all glowed the colors we brawled and were transported to our bakugan's world. I was in Darkus world.

Zora and I were shocked at how bad things were. Then next thing I knew we were back in the cave.

We were all pretty shocked. We couldn't even talk in complete sentences. Poor Alice didn't know what was going on. Then the cave started to collapse and we were all running to get out.

"C'mon guys let's move!" Dan yelled grabbing Alice and pulling her along.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Heere!" Julie yelled.

We managed to get out just as the rocks fell down blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Man, that was too close for comfort." Marucho said panting heavily.

"You got that right Maru." I said also panting.

"There's got to be some sort of link between this valley and Vestroia. And we've got find out what that link is." Shun said.

"Huh?" We all gasped.

"It could be a portal to Vestroia." Shun said.

"But how did it show us Vestroia?" Runo asked.

"I guess Alice didn't see it because she doesn't have a bakugan." Dan pointed out.

"What surprised me is at the rate Vestroia is being destroyed." Drago remarked.

"Hey! What'dya think you're doing down there!" A voice yelled.

"Who're those dudes?" Dan asked.

The two people that yelled at us leapt down from a cliff and landed a few feet away from us. They were cloaked but they sounded male and young.  
"Whats the deal?" I asked.

The two dudes took off their hood and the taller one had shoulder length blonde hair and an orange cap while the shorter one had dark skin and a green cap turned backwards.

"Billy? What in the world are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"I was unaware that this area was inhabited." Marucho said.

"Yeeeah these are my neighbors. The blonde one's Billy and the other one's Komba." Julie explained.

"Hey brawlers! What're you doing out here snooping around." Billy demanded.

Julie gasped.

"Wait a sec. Are any of you losers up for a game? Well? Aren't ya chumps?" Komba demanded.

"It's the Doom card!" Runo exclaimed.

"You must be Masquerade's lackeys." Dan said.

"Why would you join that creep Billy?" Julie asked.

"Because your friends here are wimps." Billy said.

"We're gonna give them a lesson in bakugan brawling. So which one wants to lose first?" Komba added.

"Why you little-!" Dan started.

"This one's mine." Shun said stepping up.

"Huh? Shun?" Dan asked.

"No lets tag team!" Julie said standing up, "Billy! Your about to face your worst nightmare!"

"Field open!" The four of them yelled.

All I know is that Julie and Shun won cause I didn't see it. But when the field closed Billy blew Julie off after she forgave him. I felt so sorry for her. The poor girl was heart-broken.

I went down and knelt down beside her, "Jules it's gonna be ok. We'll get Billy back." I whispered.

We went back to the plane and Julie locked herself in Alice, Runo, and my room. I just picked the lock and saw Julie on my bed crying. I went over to her and went to comfort her and she just cried.

Later, I left the room when I saw that she was asleep and told the others not to bother her. Then later that night I went outside and sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Hello Cali." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Masky standing a few feet away.

"What'dya want, Masky?" I demanded while standing up.

"A brawl." He said holding up his gate card.

"You want one you got one." I answered holding up my gate card.

"Field open!" We yelled.

Masky and I were tied. I had managed not to lose any of my bakugan but that was about to change. Zora dodged an attack from Hydranoid but she couldn't last long.

'_I'm not going to stand here while my friend is in trouble!' _I thought desperately.

"Ability card activate! Full Eclipse!" I yelled.

Zora and I glowed our attribute colors and then she was off the field and I was on it wearing this:

"Music of the Sun!" I yelled and sent it towards Masky's bakugan. But then Hydranoid got in front.

My eyes widened and I immediately halted my attack.

"I see that you still refuse to strike me Cali." Hydranoid taunted.

I was frozen. I couldn't do it. No he's my brother I can't. But if I don't then I'll lose Zora.

"Attack Hydranoid!" Masky yelled.

"Cali move!" Zora yelled. I snapped out of it and managed to dodge but not completely. I ended up getting a deep cut on my arm.

"Attack him Cali! Just imagine that it's a training session!" Zora yelled.

Of, course! I'm so stupid!

"Music of the Sun!" I yelled and aimed it at Hydranoid. Like with Drago I gave it just enough power to knock him out of the field.

"Winner: A draw." Our bakupods said and then the fields closed.

I was panting from the multiple injuries.

"Hn, seems that I've underestimated you Cali." Masky said thoughtfully.

"Well duh! Now leave us alone!" I yelled.

"Hn. We'll finish this another day." He took out a card and it flashed and he disappeared.

I fell to my knees crying.

_'Of all the people Hydranoid had to end up with why did it have to be him?' _I thought furiously.

"Hey! What're you doing? Are you ok?" Someone asked me. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and purple eyes, with a punk-ish styled clothes.

I was about ready to pass out.

"Who are you?" I asked already losing consciousness.

"My names Hoshi and I need to get you some help." Hoshi said bluntly.

"There's a plane not far from here." Zora said, "Tell them that Cali's in trouble. They'll understand."

"Ok are you guys gonna be ok on your own?" Hoshi asked worriedly.

"Yea we'll be fine just go." I told her and she dashed off to Marucho's plane.

_'Ugh this bites.' _I thought bitterly.

I'm not really sure what happened next but after awhile I felt strong arms carrying me somewhere and a lot of voices panicking. The rest is a blur and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Ok, gotta end it there! Till next time! Just who is Hoshi? What was she doing in the middle of the valley? What happens to Cali? Will she be able to recover? And will Julie? Once again I do not own bakugan!**


End file.
